villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chosen One (Animator vs. Animation)
The Chosen One is one of the main characters of the second and third installments, as well as a posthumous character in the fourth installment, of the Animator vs. Animation series by Alan Becker. History ''Animator vs. Animation II'' The Chosen One first appeared in "Animator vs. Animation II". After the incident with the stick figure "victim" in the first installment, the animator tries again to animate a stick figure that he can mess around with. He creates the Chosen One, a black stick figure, who immediately starts attacking the animator's mouse pointer with fire, lasers, and anything else. After a brief battle against the pointer, the Chosen One breaks out of the application and begins wreaking havoc on the computer's desktop. The desktop icons (Firefox, AOL Instant Messenger, iTunes, and more) begin attacking the Chosen One, but fail. Only the humanoid icon of AOL Instant Messenger is able to keep the Chosen One busy as the animator tries, in vain, to get help from a fellow programmer. After defeating its foe as well as the icon for My Computer, the Chosen One tries to terminate the computer, but is attacked by the antivirus system and defeated. The animator then uses the now tamed Chosen One's fire abilities as a good thing by making the Chosen One his pop-up blocker. ''Animator vs. Animation III'' The events of "Animator vs. Animation III" begin with the Chosen One, still enslaved, clicking on a link to a site against stick figure slavery. A pop-up appears that would free the Chosen One, but the Chosen One's pop-up-blocking fire destroys it. In a fit of rage, the Chosen One attacks the pointer and manages to free itself. The Chosen One begins its revenge by destroying the Web browser and beginning to destroy a required essay by the animator. Clippy offers to help killing the Chosen One. The animator agrees and the three have a battle in the Word document. As the paper clip and the Chosen One are fighting, the animator takes the time to create a new, red stick figure called the Dark Lord. He makes the Dark Lord as powerful as the Chosen One and makes the new creation's mission to destroy the Chosen One. The Chosen One and the Dark Lord begin fighting with their powers in the Word document, a game of Solitaire, and eventually make it to the desktop. The Dark Lord calls the desktop icons to its aid and they all do battle against the Chosen One. The Chosen One manages to throw the Dark Lord into a game of Minesweeper, where it begins trying to escape without stepping on a mine. The Chosen One fights off the icons and gets into a fierce dual with Firefox, eventually throwing it onto the Minesweeper game and blowing up the Dark Lord. Wounded, the Dark Lord surrenders to the Chosen One. The Chosen One spares the Dark Lord and the two begin attacking the pointer (who was playing Solitaire the whole time). The two destroy all the applications and begin creating a whirlwind to destroy the computer. They succeed in doing so, giving the animator the Blue Screen of Death and presumably killing themselves in the process. ''Animator vs. Animation IV'' In "Animator vs. Animation IV", the new orange stick figure is named the Second Coming and is somehow tied with the Chosen One's Return. The Second Coming becomes the Chosen One for a few seconds before it and the animator partake in another battle. However, the two put aside their differences and become allies in the end. ''Animator vs. Animation'' Shorts In "The Virus", the Animator's computer is attacked by a virus. The Animator, The Second Coming, and the other stick figures attempt to fight it off, but are outmatched. Just as the Virus prepares to kill The Second Coming, The Chosen One returns from a portal and attacks the Virus. Gallery Images Screen_Shot_2014-04-09_at_6.49.19_PM.png|The Chosen One verses AOL Instant Messager. Lazer.png|The Chosen One verses Adobe Photoshop. firestick.jpg|The Chosen One breathing fire. evil_animator_vs_animation_ii_by_mekouchan-d48x0cn.png|The Chosen One uses lazer vision. The_Chosen_One_-_The_Second_Coming.jpg The_Chosen_One.jpg Videos Animator vs Animation II. Animation II (original) Animator vs Animation III. Animation III (original) Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals Category:Mute Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Traitor Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revived Category:On & Off